I've Just Seen a Face
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: Lyon Bastia was a man of action, not of words, dammit! Though, he was helplessly in love with on Juvia Loxar. Yes, he was falling. I think the song fits the couple so much. A shameless one shot of Lyvia fluff. T for some swear words.


_I've just seen a face,_

_I can't forget the time or place _

_That we'd just met, she's just the girl for me,_

_And I want all the world to see we've met_

_Mmm mm mm mm mmm mmm~!_

_I've Just Seen a Face;The Beatles_

* * *

Lyon Bastia was a man of fight, well known fro his ice that sent shivers down bandit's spines. He, much like other popular male mages, had fan clubs devoted to him filled with admirers who never got enough of him. Though, he was a man of fight, not of all this affection he got.

Or so he thought.

It wasn't until he met the beautiful water mage, Juvia Loxar that he knew what love was. As it turned out, he was not just a man of fight, but of love as well. Knowing that the girl was smitten with his rival and almost brother, Gray Fullbuster, Lyon was not one to give up—so he didn't.

Continually, he sent the girl flowers, chocolates, card, and letters, _everything_ he could think of. Whenever he was around Magnolia, he would go to Fairy Tail [much to Mirajane's delight] and speak with the blue haired woman who captivated his heart.

For example, in the present time, he was currently walking with the girl and taking her out to eat, "Juvia said that Lyon-sama didn't need too…" the girl shyly spoke.

"Nonsense, Juvia! It's an honor to be taking you out!" he insisted, and at once the girl's usual pale face had a tint of a blush. Lyon smiled at once, he knew this means something.

"Thank you, L-Lyon-sama, Juvia appreciates it …" the woman said, looking up at him. Her dark blue orbs made contact with his won dark eyes and he smiled. There was _something_ there.

"Would you like to go shopping as well, Juvia after we eat? Or would you like a nice walk in Magnolia park, I hear it's quite fun to do that," the ice mage suggested.

Juvia's blush deepened, "Juvia thinks a walk would be fine, Lyon already spends so much money on Juvia…"

He knew she was referring to the gifts, "Those small gifts are nothing worth my feelings, Juvia," he told her gently.

"L-Lyon-sama…" was the only reply the bluenette could come up with. Throwing an arm around her shoulder, Lyon brought her to the small Café where he always ate when here. Jura had advised him not to go to a fancy restaurant, as to make the girl more comfortable at first.

They sat down, across from each other, normal date style and Lyon struck up a conversation. "Do any missions, lately, Juvia?" he asked while looking at the menu before him.

"Juvia did. Juvia went on the mission with Wendy and Charle. The mission was just to escort someone of high class two towns over; apparently he angered some people and was paranoid about an assassination. Juvia was going to go solo, but Wendy was saying how she needed some rent so Juvia invited her."

Lyon nodded, "How did it go?" The ice make mage loved it when Juvia spoke. Not only was her voice so soothing to the ear, but the way she addressed herself in third person, he thought it was cute.

"Some people did come, but Juvia took care of them simple enough. Wendy also fought some; she's gotten stronger than yon last saw her at the Games, Lyon-sama." The water mage said, looking at the man.

"Ah, Shelia mentioned that as well, she has been getting stronger herself." Lyon replied, smirking at the woman before him. He thought it was nice to see her in such a competitive mood.

"Has Lyon-sama been on any missions?" the water mage asked, now looking at her own menu.

"Actually, I had a mission in Haregeon, there has been some bandits stealing townspeople money. Funny story, really, the culprit was the mayor's wife! She wanted to get back at some of the people who didn't vote for her husband, mad, eh?"

Juvia's blue eyes widened, "That seems much more interesting than Juvia's mission,"

"Not nearly so, the story itself is interesting since you told it, Juvia dear," the ice make mage said slyly, smiling at the now flustered girl.

"L-Lyon-sama treats Juvia so nicely…" the flustered girl said, now looking down at her feet and twiddling her thumbs.

"Ah well, it's the least I could do, Juvia." The silver haired man said, smiling at the woman.

The waitress came and the two ate their lunch in peace. Soon enough, they were walking in the massive Magnolia Park; Lyon had hooked his arm around Juvia's so the two were very close. At the moment, they were having a conversation of their past, Juvia went first when Lyon asked how she ended up in Fairy Tail.

"Well, your ex boyfriend was wrong. Rain or not, he should have been there," Lyon had said, with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Would you have been there, Lyon-sama?" the bluenette asked, little did the man know he was being tested by her.

"Of course I would have. No silly weather could stop me from loving you, Juvia." He answered after no hesitation.

He had passed her test then.

Now, Lyon finished with how he ended up in Lamia Scale, "Now, I don't do things solo…I've also stopped trying to revive Zeref's demons as well," he joked.

Juvia giggled smally, "Juvia thinks that is a nice habit to rid of," she agreed, going along with the joke.

Before the two knew it, they realized they have been walking for hours, just chatting. The sun was setting in the now orange sky and the two mages were gazing at it. "Juvia thinks that is beautiful," the water mage said.

"I've seen far more beautiful things in my life," the ice mage said, Juvia looked at him curiously.

"Like what, Lyon-sama?" the water mage asked.

"You,"

"Juvia walked right into that one, didn't she?" the water mage dead panned, smile shyly up at the man who nodded, and chuckled a little.

"I was surprised at how easy it was," Lyon replied, looking back to the sky and Juvia followed suit.

* * *

It would be a week later when Juvia would be sitting peacefully in her guild, they were back in Magnolia after the Grand Magic Tournament, and she was sipping happily on her milkshake.

"Juvia," Mirajane said, smiling widely at the girl, "You never mentioned a boyfriend!"

The girl in question's face went as red as Natsu's fire ad her eyes widened, "Juvia's c-confused…" the young woman said looking at the platinum blonde.

In reply, Mirajane set down the newest article of Sorcerer weekly, labeled,_ Lamia Scale's Lyon Bastia has a girlfriend?! _The front cover was a picture of the two in the small café they were eating at. Lyon was smiling at Juvia, who was at the moment talking to him about something. Below more text said, _Lyon Bastia and Fairy Tail's Juvia Loxar._

Juvia fainted from embarrassment, and Mirajane squealed—oh romance!

* * *

On the other side of Fiore, Jura was secretly enjoying his friend, Lyon's shocked face as he stared at the magazine. Meanwhile, Sherry Blendi was off on one of her rants of love, and how it was so cute~!

"Sh-she's my girlfriend now?" Lyon finally said, recovering from shock. Jura sighed contently, shaking his head.

"Maybe you should talk to her, Lyon," the Wizard Saint advised. Lyon didn't need telling twice as he high tailed out of the guild.

* * *

Juvia, recovered from her faint and Lucy read the article out loud to the hysterical water mage, "_Sorcerer weekly sources say that the new couple [now dubbed Lyvia] is a perfect match, as their magic's are compatible. The newest mage couple in Fiore has not been called officiate by either mages—but who can deny the chemistry and evidence of such? Stay tuned for more!' _Juvia, are you two a couple?" the blond asked.

"J-Juvia doesn't know…Lyon-sama…Lyon-sama makes Juvia's heart go pitter patter…" the embarrassed bluenette confessed.

"What about Gray?" Lucy asked, looking at the girl.

"J-Juvia is so confused, Lucy! Gray never returned Juvia's feelings…"

"I say you should move on, Juvia," Mirajane supplied, refilling the girl's milkshake, "Lyon seems to really like you, too."

"Mhmm, it's just one of the roads of life," Cana said, sipping from her barrel, "You shouldn't chase after unrequited feelings, it's unhealthy."

The doors opened and everyone saw the panting form of the man in question, Lyon Bastia.

"Why are _you_ here?" Gray Fullbuster said, looking a this rival with certain distaste.

"I have no time for you, Gray," Lyon said, walking past his now stunned rival, and straight to the red faced Juvia.

"L-Lyon-sama…" was the girl could say, the woman around her all smirked at the scene. Sorcerer Weekly was right, they are a cute couple.

"J-Juvia…" Lyon replied. He honestly had no idea what to say, he was a man of actions, not words damnit!

"Juvia thinks that the Sorcerer Weekly article was nice," the girl said boldly, smiling smally, the red becoming more prominent on her porcelain skin.

"I—I think so too, in fact, I think it was spot on, you?" Lyon said, relishing in the girl's boldness, he would probably be a stuttering mess without it.

"Juvia thinks so," the water mage confirmed, causing Mirajane and Lucy to squeal and Cana's smirk to grow. Gray on the other hand was very confused indeed, as were the other men in the guild.

* * *

_Falling, _

_Yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling me back again._

_I've Just seen A Face;The Beatles_

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, that song fits this couple so much. I mean, Lyon even says, 'Is this what they call love at first sight?'**

** I love this couple. So so SO much, it's so cute~! There is not enough love, and Gruvia has a lot. Actually, I like a lot of pairings, and with the exception of NaLu, I try to give more fandom to the ones with not a lot. **

** Hope you enjoyed this! Short, but sweet and fluffy, right? 'Till next time!**

* * *

**A review for your thoughts?**

**-CupCake**


End file.
